Give or Take
by quinn18
Summary: Bella is a vamp and comes to Forks to settle down Edward is coming home to Forks from the boarding school he has been at for the last 2 years to finish high school in Forks the Cullen's are human will their immediate spark be enough to keep them together?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter of my new story, Give or Take. So Bella is the vamp while the Cullen's are the humans, werewolves are werewolves, those didn't change. Bella moves to forks hoping to settle down. She meets everyone, except for Edward, in Seattle while shopping and then meets Edward a few days later and there is an immediate spark. Well don't want to ruin the story so here it is!**

A POV (Alice)

So in two weeks school will be starting and that means only one thing: SCHOOL SHOPPING SPREE! Yeah so I'm a little bit excited, psh, who am I trying to fool, I am extremely excited! So this weekend I will be going shopping in Seattle, which is about 4 hours from my small hometown, Forks. I am going with my boyfriend, Jasper, his sister, Rosalie, and her boyfriend and also my brother, Emmett. We leave in two days!

B POV (Bella)

The life of a nomad vampire has its perks, I have been all around the world, seen how the cultures of the places I have been have evolved over the years, and I don't age. I get to roam around as long as I don't get into trouble with the vamp royalty, but really the only way that happens is if you go on a hunt that kills too many people. Luckily that doesn't apply to me, I drink animal blood, a vegetarian vampire is what I call myself. Unfortunately, along with those perks are the down sides. What I would really like to do is settle down in some nice small, quiet, mostly cloudy town. So that is what I decided to do.

I stopped in the nearest town and went into the library. I sweet talked the old man at the front desk into letting me use one of the computers. I decided on the town of Forks, Washington. I went on to a real estate website and purchased a house. Now you are probably wondering how I can afford buying a house since I have never had a job. Well actually I have written quite a few books, but after about ten or twenty years of writing under a name, I change it. I have been doing this for a few centuries. Anyways, I will be in Seattle, which is the closest place to Forks that I will be able to buy stuff for the house, besides Port Angeles but it didn't have much.

The last thing I did before shutting the computer down was to go to Forks High School's website and enroll on line. I shut the computer down and thanked the old man for the use of the computer. After that I took off towards Seattle, which I figured I would be at in about two days.

On my way to Seattle, I thought about the house that I just bought. It was small, but it's not like I need a big house for just me. It has the master bed and bath on the top floor, along with two extra rooms, which one would be made into my office and the other would be a spare room (even though I didn't actually need it), then there was a hall closet for extra storage and then another bathroom. The downstairs had a kitchen with a oven and stove, another bathroom, a living room, and a mud room in the front. The house had a wraparound porch and a basement that I decided would be my entertainment room.

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

**(Still in Bella's pov)**

So I have just entered Seattle. I stopped in the woods behind a car dealership. I went into the building and was immediately assaulted by a car salesman. I told him that I wanted a white Porsche Boxster Spyder. Luckily he only had one left and I absolutely loved it. I bought the car and headed for a hotel. I didn't actually need one since I don't sleep, but at least I will have some where to go when I'm done and have a place to put the stuff I am going to get. Today is Friday, and tomorrow I am going to shop only for the house, but then on Sunday I am going to shop for myself, I figured if I am going to go to school then I need more than a few outfits.

After I got the car I headed back to the hotel. I planned to hunt but I decided to go and change first and put my keys in the room. So I went into the lobby and went to wait for the elevator. While I was waiting for the elevator, three teenagers that looked to be about my 'age' walked over. When the elevator opened we all walked in. One of the girls looked at me and smiled and I decided that the most human thing to do would be to smile back. She ended up being in the room across from me, and I got this feeling that I would be seeing a lot of her this weekend.

So I should probably explain something to you. Some vampires have special powers. I can feel people vibes. Kind of like an empath but so much more. I could tell what they were feeling, and I can tell their deepest desires. So that's my power.

Anyways I put my car keys on the table and changed into an outfit that I usually go hunting in. I went out onto the balcony and after making sure no one was outside, jumped off and landed on my feet by the tree line. I ran into the forest and began my hunt.

Hours later I jumped back onto my balcony and went into my room. It was morning, still dark but the mall or any other stores wouldn't be open for a few more hours. I took a shower and then got changed. After that I went to my bed and watched some tv.

A POV

So we just got to Seattle. It was four in the afternoon, and the only reason we got here so late was because Emmett got us lost on the way up here. He blamed the GPS even though he ignored it saying that he is smarter than a robotical voice inside of a little box. I swear to God he is extremely stupid.

But anyway we decided to go to dinner after we checked into the hotel and start shopping tomorrow. After dinner we got back to the hotel we went over to the elevator, there was an extremely gorgeous girl waiting for the elevator. She was pail but it actually looked good on her. He eyes were this dark golden color almost like a really light brown. The elevator opened up and she went in. We followed her in and I gave her a smile. She returned it which kind of surprised me, she looked as if she was used to being alone. When we reached our floor we got off as well as the other girl, surprisingly enough she was in the room across from mine and Jaspers.

I quickly forgot about the girl when my phone started ringing, when I looked at the caller id it said Edward. Edward is my other brother, my twin actually. He is in England right now at some prestigious boarding school that had an amazing music program. Of course Edward is the only musical person in our family so he is the only one who went. Of course we missed him, but we had family and friends here so we chose not to go.

I answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Alice." He said.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" I asked him.

"Pretty good. Look, I know it's late there but I just thought you should know that I am coming back to Forks this year. I will be flying in on Sunday to Seattle. I want to surprise mom and dad so don't tell them." He said.

"Of course, Em, Rose, Jas, and I are already in Seattle until Sunday. When does your plan come in?" I ask.

"3:30, look I have to go but I will see you on Sunday." He said.

"Ok, bye Edward." I told him.

"Bye Alice." He replied.

When I got off the phone with him I squealed so I had to tell Jasper because he was looking at me with a worried expression.

_**Next Morning**_

B POV

I just arrived at the mall and I decided to start off by buying stuff for the basement/entertainment room. I bought a pool table and a ping pong table, another couch and a big screen TV. Then I bought a Wii and a Play Station 3 with a bunch of games. Then for the rest of the day just bought other miscellaneous items, like paintings, lamps and other stuff like that to put on the walls of the rooms. Then I bought some stuff for the kitchen (props of course). Then I went and bought a desk, bookshelf and a laptop for my office.

After everything was done, and figured out that everything would be shipped on Tuesday I went back to the hotel and did the same thing I did last night.

The next day I went back to the mall just to do some school shopping. You know, get some more clothes, shoes, school supplies, that kind of stuff.

I bumped into the pixie like girl from the elevator and ended up hanging out with them for lunch. Actually they ate and I pretended to eat saying I wasn't really all that hungry, more like I really didn't want to go and have to puke it back up later.

"So, do you live around here?" The pixie, who I found out her name is actually Alice, it fits her pretty well.

"I am actually on my way to my new house but I decided to stop here on the way because I needed to buy some stuff for it." I told her.

"So where are you moving to?" the big guy, Emmett, asked.

"Forks." I told them.

"OMG, no way, we live in Forks. Are you going to be going to Forks High School?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I am a junior." I said.

"Me too. We will have to get together sometime this week. Can we help you move in." she asked.

I nodded my head even though I could get it done in faster if I did it myself, but I decided that I like these guys and I would like to spend some more time with them.

"So wait, where are your parents?" the blonde girl, Rosalie, asked.

"I am actually emancipated. My parents were very overbearing and we got into fights a lot. I got a huge inheritance from my grandparents a few months ago so I decided to move somewhere else and I decided here." I told them, which is of course, not the truth. I can't exactly tell them that I am a vampire who was changed in 1857, or that I was born in 1840 in England. I don't think that would go over very well with them.

"So are you an only child?" Alice asked.

"Yup." I told her even though I don't really know. I don't know anything from my human life so I don't remember my family at all.

"That's cool. Em and I have a brother, he's actually my twin. His name is Edward." Alice said.

"So why isn't he with you guys?" I asked them.

"Hey is at a boarding school in England but you will meet him, he is coming home for his last two years of high school." She said and I nodded.

"Alice, you never told us Eddie was coming home." Emmett whined.

"Sorry, I guess I was so excited to too some shopping that I forgot. We have to pick him up on Sunday though, his plane comes in at 3:30. Oh, and we can't tell mom and dad, he wants it to be a surprise."Alice said in one breath.

"Well they will definitely be surprised." Rose said.

_**One week later**_

(Still B POV)

So all of my furniture came in yesterday, I just had the people that brought it over to put it into the garage, saying that I had a bunch of friends coming over to help me set up.

I had stayed in contact with Alice and we made plans for them to come over today, Wednesday.

At nine I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find a very excited Alice jumping up and down on my porch.

"OMG, I love your house." She said.

"Thanks, it will look much better with all of the furniture in it." I told her.

I had actually brought in the couch that was supposed to go in the living room in case they asked where I had been sleeping.

"Ok, before we start, Bella this is my brother Edward, Edward this is the girl that we met in Seattle this past weekend." I told my brother and new friend.

Hi, Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said.

"Hi, Edward, it's nice to finally meet you. Every time I talk to Alice, you always seem to be brought up in the conversation." I said laughing.

He laughed with me. "It's the same on my side."

So we got to know each other a little bit as we painted. After all of the rooms were painted we started moving all of the furniture in. When we were all done, Emmett was in love with my entertainment room, which we did last.

"Bells, this is so sweet." He said after he and Jasper had finished setting everything up.

"Thanks Em, I'm glad you like it. I have a feeling you will be down here more than I will be." I told him laughing as a huge grin that grew on his face when I basically told him he could use the room whenever he wanted.

"So do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" I asked them. They all nodded so I made my way up to the kitchen with Edward following me.

"Hey do you want some help?" he asked when we got to the kitchen.

"Sure." I said getting out five cans of soda. "Can you bring these sodas down while I bring the snacks?"

He nodded "Why is there only five cans, there is six of us."

"Yes, but I'm not thirst so I only grabbed drinks for you guys." I told him and he nodded his head in response.

I grabbed a few bags of chips and we headed back down stairs. We decided to watch a movie so we rented one off of pay-per-view. While the others were watching the movie I was lost in my thoughts.

I was already beginning to think of the Cullen's and Hale's as family, but one Cullen I was beginning to like as more, and that is a bad thing. By dating him, it would put me, him and his family in danger. Fortunately, he could never like me, I am a monster and I have nothing to give him. I don't age, and I can't have kids. He deserves to be with someone who can actually provide him with a family, so the ony thing I can do Is push theses feelings away.

E POV

So today I met the girl that my siblings and friends can't stop talking about, Bella. She is extremely beautiful and as the day went on I began to develop feelings for her, but she could never like me.

A POV

Something is going on. I don't need to be an empath to see that Bella and Edward have been developing feelings for each other all day. I have got to get them together; they would look so cute together. I will not fail. I texted Rose, Jas, and Em and told them what I have figured out and my plan to get them together.

Jasper would stay at my house with Em and Edward. They would then talk to Edward about Bella. In the meantime, Rose and I are going to sleep over here and talk to Bella about her feelings for Edward. I decided that the deadline for my plan would be the night before school, but of course even if they aren't together by then I won't stop trying (insert evil laugh here).

B POV

So Alice and Rose are staying here tonight, Alice said that they had to talk to me about something.

We basically just hung out in my entertainment room after the guys left who were all staying at the Cullen's house. At 9:30 we went up to my room and gave each other pedicures and manicures. We all debated on colors for each other for about a half an hour. Finally after two hours, our nails were painted and dry. Rose had fire engine red nails, Alice had hot pink nails, and I had midnight blue nails that Alice said goes really well with my skin tone.

"So Bella, what do you think of Edward?" Rose asked.

"He seems very nice." I told her.

"Oh come one Bella, you so like him." Alice told me, as if I didn't already know that, thanks for stating the obvious Alice, I said in my head.

"Well I guess he is good looking, but I have only known him for a day, not even." I told them.

"Yes, but when you know, you know. I knew I would be with Jasper forever the first time I saw him." Alice said.

"Yeah, that's the way it was for Emmett and I." Rose said.

"Besides, I can already tell that he likes you." Alice said smiling.

EPOV

So man, what did you think of Bella?" Emmett asked.

"She seems pretty cool." I told them.

"Yeah but don't you like her more?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know I just met her today." I lied, of course I have feelings for her, and they only got stronger as the day went on.

"Yeah but she's hot. Seriously man, if I wasn't with Rosie I would so tap that." Em said which pissed me off.

"Emmett shut up." I seethed.

"See man you like her." Jas said.

"Ok, so what if I do like her. I can't just go up to her and ask her out. We haven't even known each other for twenty-four hours." I told them.

"Yeah, but what will happen when she goes to school on Monday? All the guys are going to be after her, I bet you that buy the end of the day she will have all the guys asking her out, except me and Em of course. But all of those other guys won't care that it hasn't been a full day. So what would you rather do, ask her out now, or wait longer and see her with other guys and maybe even lose the chance to be with her," Jasper said.

"You know man, you should be an inspirational speaker." I told him. "Ok, I'm going to ask her out and whatever happens, happens.


	2. AN

A/N: He guys I am sooo sorry, all I can say is that the last year has been really hectic, and I have had computer difficulties. However with the New Year only 2 months away I would like to finish all of my stories by then so I can start a sequel to one of them by January. I'm not going to say which one it is only that a reviewer did ask for it and I thought why not.

So, I would like all of you (if any of you are still with me) to PM me which story you would like me to finish first and the one voted on the most will be finished first. Then I will keep finishing the other stories until the last one is complete.

I would like to thank all of you in advance because as soon as I know which one I am doing first I will delete this and get on with the updating. After midnight on Sunday (November 3rd) I will be done taking votes and Monday I will start writing.

Once again I am extremely sorry but I hope to make up with it with the chapters to come!


End file.
